


Flowers

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Happy Steve Bingo [26]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Happy, Attempt at Humor, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 13:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21137759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Tony gave Steve some rather particular flowers on Valentines day.





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> For the Happy Steve Bingo 2019 prompt [“Valentines Day” [A1]](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/187459640375/my-happy-steve-bingo-card-for-2019-d)

Steve sits in his room at Avengers Compound, curled up on his couch, sketching a cityscape. He doesn’t have any particular city in mind, he’s just roughing in a few building like shapes.

Reaching out to grab his eraser from coffee table, his hands brush against the vase of roses Tony brought him, bringing a smile to his face. Beef jerky roses. He laughs quietly at the thought.

It was odd but thoughtful, in only the way Tony could be.

The roses were edible, being made out of jerky. Tony had wanted to give him something that he could get the most out of for Valentine’s Day. Honestly, plain roses would have been just as fine. He would have even happily settled just for their dinner later.

They tasted alright.

Steve turns at the sound of the front door opening and smiles. Sam and Bucky walk into the room; Sam with two large bowls of popcorn and Bucky with an armful of sodas.

They sit themselves on the couch next with Steve.

“Weird flowers.” Sam remarks as he reaches for the remote.

“They kind of look dead-ish” Bucky says, “and kind of ugly.”

“Probably expensive though” Sam says, giving Steve a side glance.

He ignores them. They settle in beside him and Sam turns on the TV. They talk as they watch the game.

Hungry, he reaches over and pulls one of the roses out of the vase and eats it.

He notices that everything goes oddly quiet. He turns to look at Sam and Bucky, who in turn are looking at him like he has two heads.

“What?” he asks around his mouthful.

Sam is the first to speak up. “No.” He says, “You don’t get to ask that. What the crap, dude?”

“They’re beef jerky” he explains.

“…Gross?” Sam says, scrunching up his nose.

Bucky reaches out a hand toward the roses, “Give me”

Steve grabs the vase and pulls it close, protecting it from them. “No! Get your own guy and make him give you some”

“I don’t have a man. Give.” Bucky says as he lunges at him. Steve barely dodges in time.

“No!” Steve shouts and he launches up off the couch. He darts across the room with his treasure held close. “They’re mine!”

Bucky jumps over the back out the couch and descends upon him. “C’mon, Steve, just one. Give” he says.

Steve turns away, putting his body between Bucky and his roses. He sticks his tongue out at Bucky. “Ask, Sam to get you some” he says.

Silence.

* * *

Tony sighs as Friday reports that Steve and Bucky are fighting in Steve’s room… over the Flowers. And Sam is egging them on.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the actually real ["Beef Jerky Roses by ManlyManCo"](https://manlymanco.com/products/roses?variant=52833773203), lol
> 
> ~✨~  
  
⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
  
~✨~


End file.
